


N0thiing T0 2ay Anym0re

by Pybooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pybooty/pseuds/Pybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SolAra]Probably Sadstuck/Kingdomstuck </p><p>Note: The Ancestors are parents and the pre/post scratch trolls are siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prolouge of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  I do this when I want to c:

As a low-blood the Handmaid always made it an effort to try and teach her daughters their place not only on the hemospectrum but in society as well. After all these where some very dreadful days for just about everyone on Alternia,what with the Condense going around and killing just about anyone who dare utter a ill word about her.

"You must never, the Handmaid said putting a heavy emphasis on the word 'never’, ever steal. The judge is a teal blood and through not as mean or crude as the other more high bloods she does take crime and punishment very seriously and you do not want to be the one with a noose around your neck." The mother walked the children through the thick and dense forest as they made their way home from the market.

They had needed more supplies for themselves. Through higher bloods get better quality food they managed to get soap, meat and soup. Tonight they would have a stew. Along the way the youngest-Aradia-had found a basket of apples and was going to take which led them to this rather boring lesson their mother gave them on stealing and nooses.

The elder daughter-Damara-simply crossed her arms ignoring her mother as the Handmaid went on and on. Stealing this, stealing that. Damara knew all of this, jeez but as always their mother was always more than happy to give her a long lecture-like reminder. One that Aradia seemed to be interested in.

"But mother, the younger Aries questioned, What if I steal and give to the poor? Like Troll Robin Hood, Surely then the judge would understand." At this Damara gave a slight giggle which made Aradia turn, face almost as red as the since forgotten apples.

"What's so funny?" She said angrily. Damara rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Girls!" The Handmaid decided to intervene before this turned into a sibling brawl...again. She crouched down to her youngest daughter and lovingly, stroked her hair.

"Yes, Aradia that is very nice but stealing is stealing understand?" Aradia nodded and with a small kiss on her forehead the mother stood back up and the family continued their walk home.


	2. One| Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH I GIVE UP ALL HOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the chapters are going to get longer,Hell maybe even an FUCKING ACTUAL PLOT!

"What do you mean you have a job?"  
"Its really simple,okay? I.Have.A.Job."

Aradia frowned and crossed her arms. She really did hate it when Damara talked to her like that,like she was some stupid wriggler only just hatched and trying to look at the sun. Besides she was now five whole sweeps old.

"I mean what 'kind' of job,you dummy." Aradia huffed,at this Damara tapped her chin and this was a warning to Aradia that she was either going to get half an awnser or be told a utter and complete lie. Like when Damara had told her their mom was going to come back,that she was just out taking care of somethings. But what 'things' take almost three sweeps to complete? Finally Damara replied with,"Its a secrect before running out their two bed room house only stoping to make sure she'd locked the door behind her.

Aradia was then alone. Of course this had happend many times before even when their mother was with them but this was the first time Damara had gotten some kind of 'job' and didn't even care to tell Aradia when she's be home. It was with this thought Aradia realized she had been crying. She hated being alone,she really,really hated it. Her life was crummbling down around her and she was only five sweeps. How would she deal with this-how COULD she?

Aradai wiped the tears away. No. She was not going to be the little girl that depended on her mommy and older sister. Not anymore. Grabbing her red coat and grabbing an apple to eat on the way,Aradia decided to pay the town a little vist.

-

"She stole it! I saw her!" A young purple blood yelled as Aradia fell on her bottom and into a muddy pool. The basket she'd been holding fell with her. Tears stung her eyes but she willed her self not to cry. Well,not to cry in front of this person. She coughed and tried to explain her self again.

"No,No you see,Aradia tried her voice shaking and quivering in fear high bloods had always been mean,you dropped and I was going to give it back." That was true,after arriving in town Aradia had gone to a book store just to look. As she was leaving she'd bumped into the purple blood who snorted and glared at her not noticing she'd dropped her basket of books and apples.

"First you bump into me then you lie?" The purple blood fumed. She'd balled her hands into small fists. Aradia tried to crawl away.

"No! No!" 

"THATS ENOUGH!"

The voice was lound and it scared Aradia even more who thought the girls father had finally come to kill her. She rolled her self into a ball but rough hands forced her to stand and soon she was looking into the eyes of blue and red. The older troll glared at her once then tossed her into the arms of a smaller blue and red eyed troll.

With his back still turned to her the older and much larger troll asked," Did you steal it?"

"What? No! Of course not! I would never."

"That settles it then." The big troll bent down and retreived to basket and gave it to the small troll. "Here now be on your way now." With a sciff the purple blood took the basket and went on her way. The blue-red eyed trolled frowned and finally turned to Aradia who gasped with recongniton.

"You where with my mom!"


End file.
